ohioniafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Main Characters There are around 13 main characters in total and various sub and background characters. =Ionia= Ionia is the main character of the project. She is a female robot who is part of the human protection squad known as Hellas. She has a robot cat companion called Melty who doubles up as a gun, as Ionia is very defenseless without it. Her main abilities are her water tanks which can hold a large amount of water. She can use her onboard condensers to create clouds, mist, rain and even use her gyros in water to produce whirlpools, waves and adjust currents temporarily. When she gets nervous, her condensers have a habit of poofing out clouds of mist which causes her much embarrassment. Personality-wise, she is very friendly, but is also very dense. She is clumsy and awkward, but has a 'heart' of gold. She enjoys hanging around with humans and loves dancing and singing traditional Greek songs with them. =Aetna= The sisterbot of Ionia, Aetna originally started life as her split personality, but ended up becoming an separate entity entirely during the overhaul. Aetna is a hot-headed, bad tempered femme who rages at the smallest things. She is also vain and loves to sit preening herself, making sure no smudges are on her paintwork. (Heaven forbid anyone who smudges it!) Her main abilities are fire based, as she has internal furnaces which burn constantly. If they were to extinguish, she would perish so she avoids Ionia's water cannons at all cost. She has a robot bird companion who doesn't speak, but sticks close by. He doubles up as a shield when needed. Aetna has various ducts on her body which let out smoke from her furnaces. Her main two are on her helm which constantly billow. She also has smaller ones located all down her sides which poof smoke when she is angry. She is incredibly talented in hand to hand combat and loves a good fight. (So long as her paint is not damaged.) =Arion= Arion loves music. His main goal is to bring peace through music to all of Greece. He is part of the human protection squad, Hellas. He has an on-board radio that broadcasts his very own radio station 24/7 on which he plays all kinds of music, as well as providing news bulletins for all human residents. His helm has speakers on which aid him in his sound projection. Personality-wise, he is a little dim witted. If someone flirts with him he will see if as friendly banter and miss the point completely. His outlook of life is innocent, but he can defend himself if the need arises and uses sound to his advantage. =Olympus= Olympus is the leader of Hellas. He is a large, bulky, strong robot who is an incredibly skilled fighter. He is much older than the rest of the group and tends to dislike having it brought up in conversation. If someone calls him old, he tends to correct them by saying 'experienced'. He is quiet and reserved, preferring to let others do the talking and seems almost deceptively shy. He has a fondness for Ionia and seeks to protect her at all costs, leading to speculation of some for of attraction, or even a father-daughter relationship. His main weapons are his huge fists which can inflict shattering blows. His arms are reinforced with extra thick metal and have hydraulic rams attached to the wrist joints making his blows extra powerful. =Uncinus= Uncinus is a pure white flying robot just like Ionia. She too has on-board water tanks, but hers are used purely for cloud and mist creation. Her white paintwork also helps to conceal her against clouds, making her an ideal candidate for stealth and recon missions. Her attitude is that of a victorian lady. She is prudish, has very high class manners and talks with a somewhat posh English accent. She dislikes foul language and bad manners and will tell anyone off (Even Olympus!) should she observe anything she is not happy with. As a fighter, Uncinus relies on her speed and maneuverability rather than actual combat. She likes to wear down her opponents energy reseves until they crash, or fall into the hands of her comrades. =Delphini= Delphini has a 'go get 'em' attitude to everything. She provides support from the sea and often acts and a messenger. She is a very chipper and cheerful sort who loves nothing more than to talk and laugh with others. She has a special fondness for humans. =Pulsar= The 'father' bot, or creator of Ionia and Aetna. He is a proud and ruthless warrior who strives to overthrow the Hellas faction for banishing Aetna. He is big, beefy and has a no mercy attitude. Secondary Characters '''Panagiotis''' Human Characters